Solitude
by Syrene-T
Summary: Au fil de leurs aventures, les membres de la compagnie et même ceux qu'ils croisent vivent parfois ce qu'il est convenu d'appeler un grand moment de solitude. Démonstration.
1. Les poneys (Fili & Kili)

**Note :** **Série de textes très courts. Quatre sont prévus pour l'instant. D'autres pourront s'y ajouter après visionnage du 3ème film et des versions longues.**

**Les dialogues en italique sont ceux des films.**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sinon le texte. Les personnages et leur univers sont à Tolkien et Peter Jackson.**

**OOO00000OOOOOOOOO0000000**

Atterrés, immobiles côte à côte dans la nuit, Fili et son frère Kili n'osaient même plus se regarder : ils avaient beau compter et recompter, se répéter : "ce n'est pas possible", la triste réalité était qu'il leur manquait deux poneys. Deux !

En lieu et place desquels ils avaient trouvé des arbres déracinés, qui ne l'étaient pas lorsqu'ils s'étaient éclipsés.

Bravo.

Impossible désormais de feindre l'innocence et de prétendre qu'ils n'avaient rien remarqué : à moins d'être sourd et aveugle, il est difficile de rater une créature assez grande pour déraciner un arbre à quelques pas de vous !

_- Occupez-vous des poneys et, surtout, restez près d'eux_, avait dit Thorin.

Assurément, il savait ce qu'il disait et pourquoi il le disait… Las, la jeunesse insouciante a trop souvent tendance à prendre les dires de ses aînés avec désinvolture !

Les deux frères, à présent, se mordaient les doigts de la légèreté qui les avait amenés à ignorer les consignes données. Pourquoi donc, se disaient-ils deux heures plus tôt, rester là à regarder ces stupides poneys ? Quelle barbe ! Il ne va pas leur pousser des ailes, ils ne vont pas s'envoler, ni s'en aller d'aucune autre manière (tu parles !) puisqu'ils sont entravés et que l'endroit est totalement désert !

Fili et Kili trouvaient bien plus amusant de s'éclipser en douce et d'aller explorer les environs : outre que l'escapade avait un délicieux parfum d'interdit, Fili avait cru distinguer à travers les arbres, tandis qu'ils chevauchaient avec les autres, ce qui ressemblait à une vieille tour en ruines (et qui, ô déception, ne s'était révélée être finalement qu'un piton rocheux totalement dépourvu d'intérêt mais présentant une forme particulière). Il grillait d'envie d'aller l'explorer et, bien entendu, Kili s'était aussitôt enthousiasmé pour cette idée.

Non seulement ils s'étaient sentis plutôt bêtes, tous les deux, en constatant qu'il n'y avait là pas plus de tour qu'un seul mot cohérent dans le baragouin de Bifur, mais encore le retour au campement était-il amer !

Déjà, la disparition de deux de leurs montures allait poser un gros problème au matin, lorsqu'il faudrait reprendre la route. Ce n'était pas tant l'idée de devoir continuer à pieds qui les gênait (car bien entendu, ce serait pour leurs pommes, puisqu'ils étaient responsables). Non, le vrai souci c'est que du coup, ils allaient considérablement ralentir toute la Compagnie. Or, le temps leur était compté. Et leurs compagnons ne tarderaient pas à ronchonner et faire des remarques acerbes, s'ils étaient obligés de se traîner à cause d'eux !

Par ailleurs, les deux garçons pensaient au savon magistral qu'allait leur passer Thorin ! Tous deux s'étaient déjà sentis penauds l'autre soir, lorsqu'ils s'étaient fait sèchement réprimander parce qu'ils s'amusaient à effrayer Bilbon avec des histoires d'attaques d'orcs. Là, c'était bien pire ! Ils se sentaient archi nuls ! Soyons honnête, il ne faut pas être bien malin pour surveiller quelques poneys… or, ils avaient lamentablement faillis !

Indépendamment de leur amour-propre mis à mal et des conséquences prévisibles de l'incident, l'idée de passer pour des incapables devant toute la Compagnie n'était pas vraiment des plus folichonnes.

Un grand moment de solitude morale !


	2. Héros malgré lui (Bilbon)

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences.

Il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Sérieusement ? Thorin venait de tomber sur le champ de bataille, il ne se relevait pas et un orc hideux, sûrement le plus hideux de tous, s'apprêtait à le décapiter.

Les nains ne pouvaient pas intervenir, ce n'était pas faute de le vouloir mais ils s'efforçaient, les malheureux, de s'extraire des branches du pin dans lequel ils avaient tous fini par trouver refuge et qui venait de se déraciner à moitié, menaçant de précipiter toute la Compagnie dans le vide. Le moindre mouvement trop brusque ou trop inconsidéré pouvait leur faire faire, à tous, le grand plongeon. Le temps qu'ils parviennent à reprendre pieds sur la falaise, ils serait trop tard. Quant à Gandalf, qui en d'autres temps aurait sûrement su quoi faire, il ne pouvait pas lever le petit doigt, encore moins son bâton de magicien, car il s'efforçait d'empêcher Dori et Ori de disparaître dans l'abîme.

Bilbon seul était en mesure d'agir.

Alors oui, bien sûr, il n'était qu'un petit hobbit, il ne savait pas se battre et il n'était en aucune manière de taille à affronter un orc, encore moins _des_ orcs, et pas davantage un warg !

Mais lorsqu'il vit Thorin inanimé et cette créature infâme s'avancer pour l'achever, il ne put faire autrement que dégainer son « coupe-papier » (merci, maître Balin, trop aimable !) et se ruer sur l'assassin. Il ne pouvait pas laisser l'un de ses compagnons mourir à quelques pas de lui sans réagir, tout simplement !

Non, il ne pensa pas un seul instant que, même s'il ne se faisait pas tuer tout de suite, il allait se retrouver seul face à Azog et sa bande et qu'alors il connaîtrait le plus grand moment de solitude de toute sa vie.

Laquelle d'ailleurs, et selon toute probabilité, s'achèverait là-dessus.

Par la suite, du reste, Bilbon eut toujours du mal à se persuader qu'il avait vraiment agi comme il l'avait fait. C'était si irraisonné… si désespéré… si stupide ! (on l'aurait bien étonné en lui révélant que les nains, eux, ainsi que Gandalf d'ailleurs, avaient trouvé quant à eux que c'était extrêmement courageux, mais ils n'eurent jamais l'occasion d'en parler. En fait, le seul nain qui devait, par la suite, revenir sur le sujet, paraissait bel et bien trouver que c'était d'une stupidité sans nom, mais ceci est une autre histoire).

Il n'empêche donc que Bilbon se jeta sur l'orc, comme un terrier saute à la tête d'un taureau. Tous deux roulèrent à terre et le doux, le paisible semi-homme, qui ne se croyait pas capable de tuer ne serait-ce qu'une grenouille, poignarda son adversaire en plein ventre. Celui-là ne se relèverait pas non plus !

Ensuite, sautant sur ses pieds, au lieu de fuir comme il aurait peut-être encore pu le faire, le hobbit se plaça, instinctivement, résolument, devant Thorin évanoui. Son arme dérisoire à la main. Croyait-il vraiment impressionner quiconque ? Pensait-il que ses pauvres moulinets désordonnés allaient tenir les orcs à l'écart ? A part fendre l'air de manière totalement inutile... et démontrer qu'il n'était pas, qu'il n'avait rien d'un guerrier, même de très loin…

Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à s'écarter et à abandonner le chef de la Compagnie à son sort. Bilbon n'oubliait pas que malgré son mauvais caractère et ses sempiternelles remarques, généralement désagréables, Thorin avait plusieurs fois risqué sa propre vie pour lui. A présent qu'il était lui-même en danger, le hobbit ne pouvait se résoudre à fuir en le laissant derrière lui. Non, il ne le laisserait pas tomber ainsi, point à la ligne !

Il fallait cependant le reconnaître : en voyant les wargs s'approcher de lui, crocs découverts et prunelles maléfiques luisant dans l'obscurité, Bilbon se sentit bien petit et bien solitaire !

**OOO000000OOOOOO**

**Hello, les gens.**

**Rien à voir avec l'histoire, juste un petit coup de pub pour un texte qui mérite le détour. Vous connaissez tous et toutes le site "Vie de merde", hm ? Allons, ne mentez pas ! Adapté à la Terre du Milieu (SDA et Hobbit), ça vaut son pesant de cacahuètes. L'auteur a posté sous l'onglet _Lord of the ring_" et je lui ai proposé d'en parler sous _Le Hobbit_. Ca s'appelle tout simplement : _VDM : vie de merde_, par Elfolle. Vous le trouvez aussi directement dans mes favoris. **

**Quant à moi, je reviens bientôt. **

**Bonne lecture.**


	3. Si je m'attendais (Bilbon - suite du 2)

D'accord, Bilbon n'allait pas jusqu'à attendre des remerciements : depuis le temps, il avait bien jaugé le bonhomme, hein ! De là à se faire enguirlander comme du poisson pourri, il y avait une sacrée marge. Décidément, quoi qu'il fasse, Thorin paraissait convaincu qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir. Il n'avait pas cessé de le rabrouer et de le houspiller depuis leur départ, mais là il semblait carrément hors de lui !

Et le hobbit qui pourtant s'était senti tellement soulagé de le voir enfin ouvrir les yeux, puis se redresser –certes avec quelques difficultés, bien qu'il ait repoussé avec hauteur ceux qui voulaient l'aider- faillit reculer malgré lui, avant de se souvenir qu'il se trouvait sur un piton rocheux particulièrement escarpé dont le sommet flirtait avec les nuages, et que le vide s'ouvrait à quelques pas derrière lui :

- _Vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?!_

Bilbon aurait bien voulu répondre, expliquer qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser tuer sans rien faire, mais sa langue paraissait collée à son palais.

- _Vous avez failli être tué ! _

La belle affaire ! Ils avaient _tous_ failli être tués, cela aurait-il échappé à cette tête de bois ?!

Thorin marcha droit sur Bilbon qui se demanda, simultanément, si les morsures de warg étaient contagieuses -Thorin semblait prêt à mordre, lui aussi - et si son irascible compagnon ne s'apprêtait pas à le balancer lui-même dans le vide, histoire d'être débarrassé de lui une bonne fois pour toutes ! Bien sûr, il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais enfin, l'idée lui traversa l'esprit.

_- N'avais-je pas dit que vous seriez un fardeau ? Que vous ne pourriez survivre dans les terres sauvages ? Que vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous ?!_

Il était vraiment furieux, ma parole ! Jamais, de toute son existence, Bilbon ne s'était senti aussi découragé. Il n'avait pas la prétention d'être un guerrier, comme eux, mais il avait tout de même espéré un petit peu, un tout petit peu de reconnaissance. Ne trouverait-il donc jamais grâce aux yeux du chef des nains ? Un fardeau ? Personne ne l'avait aidé, pourtant, à échapper à Gollum, ni à s'enfuir du royaume des gobelins !

Personne ne l'avait obligé à rester quand spontanément, sincèrement, il s'était engagé à aider la compagnie de son mieux à reprendre son royaume perdu. Bon d'accord, rebrousser chemin à ce stade paraissait difficile, mais enfin, il n'empêche qu'il voulait _vraiment_ les aider. Il avait pris cet engagement par empathie pour eux, car il n'envisageait pas chose plus affreuse que perdre son foyer, mais rien n'y faisait.

Pour eux, il demeurait un poids mort.

Oui, pour _eux_.

Même Gandalf, apparemment. Car enfin, y en avait-il un seul pour prendre sa défense, en cet instant ? Une seule voix s'élevait-elle en sa faveur ? Non ! Ils étaient tous là immobiles et silencieux tandis que Thorin déchargeait sa bile sur lui.

Et jamais Bilbon ne s'était sentit aussi rejeté, aussi méprisé et aussi peu à sa place !


	4. La soif de l'or (Bard)

Il avait perdu, il le savait.

Ce fichu nain avait su trouver les mots, enflammer les imaginations et les âmes. Qui n'avait jamais rêvé des immenses richesses gardées par le dragon ? Qui n'avait jamais rêvé des salles d'Erebor, emplies d'or et de joyaux ?

En cet instant, Bard sut ce que voulait dire l'expression : "avoir la mort dans l'âme". Oh bien entendu, il y avait aussi cette vieille blessure, cette vieille humiliation, qui le poursuivait depuis toujours ; enfant déjà, il l'entendait chaque fois qu'un de ses camarades éprouvait le moindre ressentiment envers lui : "Dale a été réduite en cendres, ses habitants sont morts parce que leur seigneur, ton ancêtre, n'a pas été capable de les défendre".

Il savait que son propre père avait eu à souffrir de la même opprobre et que son fils n'y échapperait pas non plus. C'était comme une tache indélébile, comme un boulet au pied qu'ils tiraient après eux et dont rien ne semblait pouvoir les affranchir.

Comme si l'un d'entre eux, parmi tous ces ricaneurs, tous ces aigris et jusqu'à ce nain arrogant qui le considérait à présent avec un mépris mêlé d'une hostilité latente, avaient eu à jour à essayer d'abattre un dragon en vol ! Pensaient-ils vraiment que Girion avait manqué d'ardeur ou de motivation ? Sa cité était en flammes, son peuple s'engloutissait en hurlant dans la fournaise, sa famille était menacée, comment n'aurait-il pas souhaité ardemment détruire le fléau ? Si Bard n'avait été si atterré par la liesse imbécile qui l'entourait, il aurait pu faire remarquer à Thorin que les nains d'Erebor, alors au sommet de leur puissance, avaient été décimés et jetés hors de chez eux sans rien pouvoir y faire. Alors, qui étaient-ils pour blâmer celui qui, seul et tout comme leur multitude, avait échoué ?

Mais le contrebandier ne songeait pas à cela.

Oh non.

La mesquinerie, l'hypocrisie du Maître et de son âme damnée de l'étonnaient nullement et ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre, il y avait longtemps, trop longtemps qu'il les avait jugés.

Ce qui le navrait plus qu'il n'aurait su l'exprimer, c'était l'attitude de ce peuple qu'il aimait tant, ses amis, ses frères qui d'un seul mouvement lui tournaient le dos, refusaient de l'entendre. Qui criaient leur émerveillement et leur joie. Obnubilés, hypnotisés par ces vaines promesses d'un illusoire eldorado. Les merveilleuses légendes de la Montagne Solitaire leur tournaient la tête au point qu'ils en oubliaient que ces légendes appartenaient à un passé depuis longtemps révolu.

Au point qu'ils en oubliaient le dragon.

Comment pouvaient-ils penser que 13 nains et un hobbit viendraient à bout du monstre ? C'était totalement absurde. _Les cloches sonneront d'allégresse_. Il n'y avait point encore de cloche carillonnant l'exaltation de tout un peuple et le retour d'un roi de la montagne, mais l'allégresse était bel et bien présente, elle enflait, enflait, débordait, allégresse absurde, morbide en fait, de gens trop pauvres qui tout à coup s'imaginaient pouvoir faire abstraction du danger pour retrouver l'âge d'or de leurs aïeux. Qui paraissaient heureux d'attirer sur eux la mort et la destruction, juste pour vivre quelques heures d'un rêve doré auquel, contre toute évidence, ils voulaient croire.

Comme si c'était possible !

Comme si les choses et la vie ne changeaient pas sans cesse, sans trêve, pour ne jamais, jamais présenter deux fois le même visage.

_Mais tout ne sera que tristesse_. Le coeur de Bard était déjà consumé de tristesse. Les habitants d'Esgaroth l'appéciaient, il le savait. Pourtant, en cet instant, ils le reniaient. Ils n'avaient pas envie de l'entendre, ils tenaient trop à leur beau rêve étincelant.

_Le lac scintillera et brûlera..._

Pour Bard, c'était tout comme si les flammes avaient déjà commencé à se répandre. Et il était seul, seul au milieu de la foule en délire, plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été !

_Le lac scintillera et brûlera ! _


End file.
